familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Waldegrave Clopton (1818-1872)
__TOC__'''|left]] Genealogical Keynotes The content of this page contributed by: Margie Cowan Vita * Born: 01 January 1818 in GA * Married: 15 October 1839 in Putnam Co., GA * Died: 14 May 1872 in Montgomery, AL * Burial: Oakwood Cemetery, Montgomery, AL Ancestry Waldegrave James CLOPTON was the son of James B______ CLOPTON and Mary T______ "Polly" REES Spouse(s) Frances LAMAR b: 25 January 1823 in Eatonton, Putnam Co., GA; d: after 1900; bur. Oakwood Cemetery, Montgomery, AL Child List Mary Virginia Clopton b: 12 July 1841 in Montgomery, AL d: 10 October 1844 in Montgomery, AL and buried Oakwood Cemetery. James Brown Clopton b: 3 July 1844 in Montgomery, AL d: 23 June 1845 in Montgomery, AL. Frances Flora Clopton b: 1 May 1846 in Montgomery, AL d: 10 January 1929 in Montgomery, AL and buried Oakwood Cemetery m. George Dooley Tisdale Waldegrave Edwin Clopton b: 29 May 1848 in Montgomery, AL d: 30 September 1853 in Montgomery, AL. Katharina "Kitty" Clopton b: c. 1849 in Montgomery, AL. Amanda Jourdan Clopton b: c. 1853 in Montgomery, AL d: __ February 1936 in Montgomery, AL m. Otto Anders Lund on 30 April 1889 in Montgomery, AL. Ministrations V______ "Minnie" Clopton b: c. 1855 in Montgomery, AL d: 12 March 1914 in Montgomery, AL m. Andrew J_____ Lund Waldegrave Lamar Clopton b: 12 December 1857 in Montgomery, AL(?) d: 04 February 1860 in Montgomery, AL. Family History Alternative Interpretation Records Bible of Waldegrave James Clopton and Frances Lamar show the following entries: Mary Virginia Clopton born "about 8 oclock pm," and "Dide on the 10th October at 4 oclock a.m., age 3 years and 2 months & 28 Days 1844." James Brown Clopton born "about 1/2 past 11 oclock am," and "Dide on the 23 of June at 4 oclock am 1845, aged 11 months & 20 Days." Waldegrave Edwin Clopton is recorded as the 4th child "born May 29th 1848 1/4 to 7 pm," and he "Dide in Montgomery at 2 oclock pm, Aged 5 years, 4 months, and 1(?) Day. Waldegrave Lamar Clopton was the "8th child born at 7 p.m., 1857," and he "Dide in Montgomery at 2 oclock a.m., aged 2 years, 2 months, and 2 days." The Bible (above) was given by Lois (Armstrong) Goocher to the Auburn University Library, Special Collections; however, the library allegedly destroyed the Bible after Xeroxing or microfilming the family pages. The above entries come from a Xerox copy of the family pages as given to Sue Ellen Blanton. 1840 Census (Montgomery County, Montgomery Township, AL, roll M704_11, image 5, pg 200) ::One male aged 20-30 (born 1810-1820) ... Waldegrave ::One female under 5 (born 1835-1840) ... Mary Virginia Clopton (1st child of Waldegrave and Frances Clopton) ::One female 15-20 (born 1820-1825) ... Frances (Lamar) Clopton, Waldegrave's wife ::One female 40-50 (born 1790-1800) ... Mary T. “Polly” (Reese) Clopton (James B. Clopton’s widow … James having died in 1836, according to: Cowan Bible records, Sledge law suit, and Virginia Clopton letter.) 1850 Census (Montgomery County, AL … Ward 3, roll M432_12, 16 Dec? June? 1850, pg 148, image 157, #1204/1257) W J Clopton & family with Mary T. “Polly” Clopton 1860 Census (Montgomery County, AL … 1st Division , roll M653_19, 28 June 1860, pg 197, image 198, #616/604) 1870 Census (Montgomery County, AL … Beat 16, Township 18 R, roll M593_34, 11 June 1870, pg. 72 (written), pg 297 (stamped), image 592, #733/740) References Research Needs Please help other researchers by posting your tombstone photos at findagrave.com Page Needs Links * Wigton Walkers * Walker Home * Virgina County Boundary Changes * Smoky Mountain Photos * Finley & Gillespie Research Definitions Common Acronyms and Definitions Genealogical Definitions Contributors Cowantex Category:Non-SMW people articles Category:Wigton Walker